


Solstice

by sibley (ferns)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Deities, Ghosts, M/M, i guess?, sarah this is for u, this au belongs to you i'm just playing in ur sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferns/pseuds/sibley
Summary: Cisco has something to show his boyfriend.





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckybunnyteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/gifts).



> This AU belongs to Sarah, I'm just playing in her sandbox <3 which is probably why this won't make any sense to someone else.

Barry almost choked on his toothbrush when his boyfriend teleported into his bathroom.

“Please don’t do that again,” Barry gasped out, gripping the edge of his bathroom sink. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Cisco chirped, eyes glowing bright gold. Barry frowned a little as he washes off his toothbrush. Cisco getting this excited was a toss up. It was either a very good thing, usually a good sex thing, or a bad thing, like Cisco wanting to show off that he had killed something big and vicious from another dimension. “But I need you to come with me.”

“Will there be blood? My stomach is still full from dinner,” Barry warned him.

“No blood, I promise.” Cisco’s form ‘glitched’ for a second, skin flipping and revealing a starry void before he got his emotions under control. “It’s-it’s really important that you see this, okay? Just come with me. I know you’re in your pyjamas but… Please.”

He smiled nervously and Barry blinked slowly back, chewing on his lower lip. “I mean… I guess, yeah. You’re sure it won’t be weird that I’m in my pyjamas?”

“Definitely not weird,” Cisco promised. He rested his hand on Barry’s shoulder, and for a moment Barry felt his brain flip upside-down inside of his skull.

He was _never_ going to get used to the feeling of Cisco semi-instantly teleporting him somewhere, and he was also never going to make the same mistake of opening his eyes mid-transport ever again. For a moment all Barry could see is binding white light and a thousand colors he’s never even seen before and doesn’t know the names of.

And then, just as suddenly as Cisco appeared in his bathroom, Barry and Cisco were standing in a deep dark cave.

Barry looked around in confusion. The walls were covered in multicolored crystals, and Barry reached out to brush his fingers over a spar of diamond as long as his forearm. He shifted his gaze over to the huge waterfall and river rushing by them, the riverbank shining with gold. “Where are we? It’s beautiful…”

“You brought your boyfriend here?!” A familiar voice shouted, and Barry jumped as he turned around.

Dante was standing at the edge of the river, small waves lapping at his feet. Barry looked him up and down. He was wearing something Barry had never seen before, and he almost made fun of it before realizing how actually intimidating it looked. Dante was wearing a long black cloak and what Barry was pretty sure was a purple tunic even if he’d never actually seen a tunic before. There was a circlet of golden thorns on his head and his angry expression made his eyes burn black.

“I wanted him to see.” Cisco grinned. “And Barry, we’re in the Underworld. Kind of.”

Barry yelped. “The _Underworld?”_

“Kind of,” Cisco repeated. “Where the Underworld is based off of. We’re not actually in the afterlife. But that’s where the River Styx myth came from”-he nodded to the waterfall and then pointed to Dante-“and he’s basically Hades. ‘Mandie and I got to be _way_ cooler.”

“I’m… Dating Poseidon, aren’t I?” Barry felt numb.

“Not really. Just the one people called Poseidon a long time ago. I think there _is_ a real Poseidon-who really knows anymore these days-but for awhile they thought I was him. It’s not that big of a deal.” Cisco suddenly stiffened. “Barry, come stand at the back with me.”

“O...Okay.” Barry followed him, looking at Cisco like he’d hung all the stars in the sky. He waved a little to Dante, who rolled his eyes and started pacing.

After five minutes, he spoke up anxiously. “He’s late.”

“He’s not late, you’re imagining things because you’re worried about him. He’s on his way,” Cisco dismissed. “He’s never late.”

“Well, if he’s never late, then how come he’s late right now?” Dante argued. “This is definitely late. I can feel it. He’s never been late before but he’s being late now and-”

A boat materialized on the river, steered by no one with a single passenger. Barry’s eyes went wide. “What’s that?”

Cisco squeezed his hand tightly. “You’ll see. Told you he was coming, Dante.”

Dante nervously straightened his cloak (privately, Barry wondered if Dante would eat him for calling it a cape) and little crown and backed up out of the river so he was standing on the shore, waiting for the boat’s prow to bump against the riverbank.

The blurry, misty figure that Barry could’ve _sworn_ was made of bones stepped out, glimmering gold as it suddenly solidified into…  A man? He had dark brown skin and black hair and bright yellow eyes and was wearing clothes almost identical to Dante’s, only softer, somehow.

Barry kept watching as Dante cupped the new man’s chin in his hands. For a moment Barry remembered how much raw strength the siblings had and just how easy it would be for Dante to snap this stranger’s neck. His own grip on Cisco’s fingers tightened as he almost- _almost-_ took a step forward to intervene. Something told him not to, though. Whether it was Cisco’s powerful presence beside him or the maybe-ghost… He didn’t know what it was that held him back, but something did.

“I missed you, Percy,” Dante murmured, almost inaudible over the sounds of the river. “It may be a blink to an immortal, but… It still felt like forever.”

“I think it took longer this time, too,” the stranger (Percy?) agreed, pressing his forehead against Dante’s. “Who’s with… What’s his name this time around? I always forget.”

“Cisco this time. And that’s his _mortal_ boyfriend, Barry.” Dante wrinkled his nose a little and Barry flinched. They hadn’t brought him down here to _eat_ him or something, had they? Cisco would never do that, Barry was sure of it, but Dante-what if-“He’s leaving soon. Cisco just brought him down here so he could… I don’t know, show him that there’s a chance for them, I guess.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” the person who was probably-named-Percy cooed, giving Dante a small kiss.

Barry looked at Cisco, who smiled genuinely back. “I wanted you to see.”

“Oh.” He looked at Dante, who was softly telling the ghost about everything that was going on in the world and how they really needed him more than ever, Cisco and Armando too and all the other deities and please, couldn’t he get his mom to make an exception for just this year so he could be up there all the time? “A chance?”

“Persephone died a long time ago,” Cisco said with a shrug. “And he and Dante are still going strong.”

 _“That’s_ Persephone?”

“Well, not _really._ There _is,_ or maybe there isn’t anymore since I don’t keep up with a lot of politics, a queen of the Underworld named Persephone. But sometime along the line she and a mortal boy Dante took a liking to got confused-he gets confused a lot with Hyacinthus, too. I think it’s because of the flower theme, you know?” Cisco shook his head. “Time is… Confusing, for us. So are names. But I don’t think Percy minds which name you use for him. Dante uses about fifty, plus about two hundred thousand nicknames. It’s kind of insufferable, to be honest.”

Barry burst into tears and Cisco set a hand on his shoulder. “We should go. We already saw what I wanted you to see, and I don’t think you want to embarrass yourself in front of Dante any further. And crying in your pyjamas is probably not a great first impression.”

Barry nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the familiar tugging sensation before he landed on his bed.

He kept crying, but managed to pull himself together after a few minutes. “Sorry. I just-wow. I didn’t think… Well, Dante always seemed _so…_ And we… And you…”

“I know.” Cisco pet Barry’s hair. “That’s why I wanted you to see it. You’ll probably see Percy a lot over the next few months before he has to go back to stay with his mother. She’s not _really_ Demeter, or Ceres if you like the Romans better, I haven’t seen her in years, but… She’s a possessive ghost who doesn’t like her son being the consort of a god.”

“Hopefully you meeting my parents goes better,” Barry joked weakly, hugging his knees to his chest. “...I love you. You probably already knew that, but… Still. I love you.”

“I-I didn’t know,” Cisco admitted. The houseplants in Barry’s room suddenly died and grew again in a rainbow of colors in crazy shapes before going back to normal as Cisco got his emotions back under control. "I love you too.”

Barry squeezed his hand.


End file.
